One bite is all it takes
by FallenDead667
Summary: Zoro was bitten by a mysterious creature whilst on Thriller Bark. As the days progress he is slowly changing into a creature beyond words. One everyone thought was a myth, but apparently not. Vampire!Zoro x Sanji, Rated M for later chapters.


The Grandline is a very vast sea, as you may know the sea is full of weird and wonderful things, also filled with terrifying monsters and crazy strong pirate crews. The sea was currently home to a notorious crew known as the Straw Hats, their rubber boy captain being the centre of attention in the media constantly for his crazy antics. Said rubber captain was running around on deck with Usopp and Chopper playing some game.

A certain moss haired male sat there too, leaning against the railing of the sunny and trying to catch a nap as the breeze flowed through his short green hair. He had removed his bandages after their recent encounter at Thriller Bark despite Chopper's protests. Although the swordsman did keep on one plaster, one that happened to be on his neck, that wound hurt quite a bit and taking off the plaster stung like anything, so he was going to wait until it fell off.

The ships cook happily span around the kitchen doing his thing preparing dinner for the crew. He decided to do a kinda buffet like dinner tonight as they had come across a summer island, plus it just seemed right to do as no one, apart from a certain captain, was particularly hungry. Thinking back on their recent events, the scene of finding Zoro in the condition he did kept replaying over and over, as if his mind was set to loop that specific event.

"Shitty marimo.. He's lucky to be alive after a stupid stunt like that" sighing once again,he had finished preparing and plating dinner when he opened the galley door and called the crew for dinner. As he walked back in, footsteps of his crew and the usual scream of food from Luffy as he barged through the door and flew to his seat.

As everyone else began to seat themselves and gather what they wished to eat. Sanji noticed there was one less head in the room than usual, sighing the blonde walked out and saw Zoro still laying against the railing hugging his swords as if they were a teddy bear that he's had since he was but a young boy. Rolling his eyes the blonde walked over and kicked the swordsman's side.

"Grubs up marimo, I suggest you get there before that shitty rubber eats it all…" Sanji sighed and watched as Zoro groaned and slowly got up, placing his swords back in their usual spot.

"Yeah yeah…" Zoro then yawed loudly and then headed up to the galley to eat his food. Sanji soon followed after and kept a close eye on the swordsman. There wasn't much of a difference into Zoro's daily routine, however the blonde couldn't help but notice the slight change in the marimo's behaviour and demeanor.

It seemed more, how to put it, bloodthirsty? No that couldn't be it… Mystical? That could work. The swordsman has always had this aura around him which radiated his bloodlust and scary nature, but that usually only happened during the midst of battle or if he was angry with a crewmate, mostly the cook or the captain. Yet since they left Thriller bark, that aura had remained and had slowly been getting stronger. It seemed the other crew members had not noticed this, it was possible that Robin had, but for the time being she showed no interest with the swordsman.

Walking into the galley along with Zoro, Sanji then walked to his kitchen and got to work on preparing the dessert for the crew as they ate their dinner, a nice array of cakes and pies would do the trick. Taking them out the oven, he started to prepare the ingredients to put in the middle. Glancing over his shoulder he watched the crew happily eat the food he made for them.

Then he glanced over at Zoro and spotted the man slowly eating the food he selected, as if he wasn't hungry, which was a little weird, Zoro is never not hungry. 'Maybe he's having an off day' the blonde thought and hoped it were true, otherwise he would be force feeding that food down his throat whether it got him killed or not.

Dinner and the desserts were soon finished and everyone soon piled out the room, all except the swordsman and the cook. As Sanji washed up, Zoro went snooping around for some alcohol, only to be stopped by a long leg slamming the cupboard door shut. "What have I told you about asking nicely Marimo" the cook asked as he kept his attention on the dishes. He heard a scoff from the swordsman who pushed his leg away from the cupboard. "Just let me get my booze so I can sit in peace" the swordsman growled.

A chilling sensation went up Sanji's spine as he heard the swordsman's voice. It sounded very slightly like a snarl from a ferel animal, turning his head to look at the other, he noticed the usual black eyes on the man were now a very dark red. What on earth is happening to the man?

Sanji lowered his leg slowly and watched as the man yanked open the cupboard, nearly pulling it off its hinges and grabbing 3 bottles of his cheap sake. He then glared at the cook and then stormed out, heading up to the crows nest which he promptly made his domain ever since Franky built the ship for them.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, the blonde watched as Zoro left. Shaking his head a little her tried to concentrate on finishing the dishes so he can go and have his shower, along with hopefully getting rid of the chilling feeling he was still currently experiencing.

Once it was done, he swiftly made his way to the bathroom, where Usopp was currently leaving. "Ah Sanji! I've been meaning to ask you, do you have any Tabasco I could borrow? So I can make more of my Tabasco stars" Usopp then beamed his usual smile, it helped calm the blonde down a little but he still remained tense. How come the marimo got to him like this?

"I do, in the cupboard on the far left." He was about to head into the bathroom when he stopped himself and looked at the sharpshooter "Say Usopp" The younger male turned to face the blonde "Yeah whats up?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Zoro recently?" The sharp shooter was taken aback by this question a little, but then he held a hand to his chin as he thought for a moment. "Well.. it looked like his appetite has gone down recently, but that could be because of the injuries hes got, but other than that I haven't" That did seem plausible to the cook. Nodding to Usopp he then gave a weak smile "Thank you anyway Usopp" he then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He was going to get to the bottom of this

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. The next chapters will be longer than this, just this is an introduction to the story itself. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
